


Under the moonlight

by Hornylock (mysleepyhead)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock, Choking, Consensual, Double Penetration, Human Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Octo!John - Freeform, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Top John, gagging, i have no idea what i am writing, john in heat, lots of tentacles, sex in sea, sex under effects of pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysleepyhead/pseuds/Hornylock
Summary: Someone saves Sherlock from drowning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I still have no idea what I wrote. Crappy tentacle porn maybe? Forgive me for my attempt. And my writing ability. I tried. And I sinned.

Sherlock was utterly wrong at deducing how slippery the boulder would be.  
And he paid the price of a small wrong deduction.

  
His feet slipped and in the next moment he drowned.  
Sherlock was lucky enough that his head didn’t hit any rocks, or he cracked any limbs.

  
He just drowned. And drowning wasn’t the worst part.  
Sherlock didn’t know how to swim.

  
Why did he need to? He wasn’t gonna solve a crime by swimming in the water. He can do enough by just being out of water.  
But he never imagined this situation.  
And as the normal response as every human being, Sherlock started to panic. And threw his limbs around. But the wet belstaff coat was making things harder. Sherlock couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t see and already gulped a pint of sea water. Sherlock was losing his senses.  
So this is how I am gonna die?  
But today was not the day Contrary to what Sherlock thought.

 

 

 

John felt the disturbance in water on his closed eyelids.  
And he opened his eyes only to find a tall lanky human being frantically throwing its hand around itself. Making the drowning process way more faster.  
Stupid human.

  
John swam towards the man. His scaled legs glistening in the moonlight, reflecting every colour of the spectrum.

  
He moved effortlessly with his usual grace and reached at the human, who was now unconscious. And lifted him with his two hands.

  
Then John looked at the face of the silly human being. And forgot everything.

  
It looked like he was made of marble stones. Cut by the god’s own craftsman. In his whole lifetime, John had never came in contact with such an unearthly face.  
And John sensed a familiar sensation inside.  
He was in heat, earlier than usual. Courtesy, a stupid human.

  
John gritted his teeth in frustration. He should have though everything thoroughly before touching his skin. He could easily lift him by grabbing his coat or any other item of clothing.

  
John lifted the unconscious body by his hand and placed him, face up, on the nearest low rock.  
The person was still breathing.

  
John started to resuscitate him. A press in the chest, parting the perfect lips, and then breathing in them.  
And John’s desire was coiling inside.  
After a few tries, the man coughed, sea water gushing out from his mouth. . and then he was flat against the boulder. Panting.  
And then John looked at the man again.

 

  
His wet eyelashes moving slightly. The wet face, reflecting the moonlight, droplets of water around, the curly hair flat with his forehead, wet. The cheekbones, framing the face, and the reddened lips, open and panting. And John couldn’t resist.  
He just bent over and planted a kiss on those delicious lips. Open mouthed and wet.  
His tongue darting inside the velvety mouth. Warm and pliant.  
John had never tasted anything better before.

  
The body under him shuddered. And John just abruptly broke the kiss and sat up straight to see a pair of grey –blue eyes looking back at him.  
And he realized the huge mistake he had done.

  
The human was looking at him with full blown pupils. Lust dripping from every inch of skin. Lips parted, neck flashed with red.

  
The pheromone in saliva. The kiss.  
How stupid could I be. John wanted to hit himself. But he knew that it wasn’t his fault. It’s his biology. Trying to mate with the first being he came in contact with. This one was a human being. The rarest ones to get. John was just a toy to his instincts.

  
“You are not human.” The man said. Not a question. A confirming tone.  
“No.”

  
“You are beautiful. My god.” The man was breathing a little bit faster.  
“I am Sherlock. What’s your name?” The man was already sitting up and getting rid of his heavy coat. Revealing the wet shirt hugging his body underneath. John saw everything, the smooth curves of his body, the lean muscles, the nipple peeking from under the white shirt. And John’s inner animal was waking from its month long slumber. The heat spreading in full form.

  
“I am John.”

  
“Thank you John.”The man, Sherlock smiled.  
“I should go now.” John proceeded to stand up and turn hiding his half-erect penis from the sight of Sherlock.

  
But it was too late. The effect of the pheromone was already at its top and before john could turn around to dive in water. Sherlock came closer with a blink of a eye and kissed John. Sucking his lower lip underneath. John just moaned in his throat. Then John felt long fingers wrap around his now erect cock.  
And John broke the kiss in a state of utter panic.

  
The man didn’t move. His moist lips glistening in the moonlight.  
“John, please don’t go. I need you.”  
“I want you”  
John deliberately tried to shove Sherlock away.But Sherlock had a tight grip on him. John slipped off the rock. resulting in them tumbling in the sea together..

  
John caught Sherlock right on time. And pinned him on the side of the big rock.  
“Just go away. You stupid man. You have no idea what you are implying. It’s not you. It’s the pheromones talking”

  
“I am not implying. And it is me. ” The man struggled to get rid of John’s iron grip on his shoulder. Both of them were waist deep in the water..John’s erection was painful now. Every bit of his animal side wanting to just take the human in front of him. Devour him. Only the human side was restraining.  
John couldn’t take his eyes away.

  
The man, Sherlock was panting. His shirt missing two buttons in the struggle. Revealing the pale marble white skin. Wet and flushed with arousal. His cheeks reddened. Pupils blown.

  
And John gave in.

  
He crushed his mouth with the red swollen lips of Sherlock. Ravaging the soft velvety flesh. Tasting him. Letting him taste John. Pouring the pheromone inside.  
The animal in him took control.

  
Sherlock moaned in his throat. The kiss was making him dizzy. And he Waa aroused like never before. His all existence circling around one point. All he wanted was this inhuman creature to rip him from inside.  
And John ripped.

 

 

Sherlock's shirt was torn to pieces. Revealing his salamander skin bathing in moonlight.

  
Then his trousers. Revealing the hardened prick between his legs. John couldn't stop being astonished at the perfection of the being in front of him. John's animal side was lusting. His human side was bewitched.

  
Then the almost invisible bumps of his back opened. And the tentacles crawled outside.  
Sherlock whimpered at the view of the eight tentacles crawling at him, dancing over the waves. The phosphorus in them making them illuminated.

  
“Don't be afraid. it's gonna hurt just a little.”

  
And Sherlock felt a slick tip at his entrance, circling around it. And then he felt the tip enter slowly, like a snake. And then another one crept slowly around his nipple. The smooth pink tentacles were moving like reptiles. One brushed over his nipple. Sherlock let out a moan. His own cock was started to leak.

  
Then another one of the tentacles brushed on his balls, sending sweet tingling sensations on his whole body. And then it wrapped around his hilt.  
Sherlock let out a loud cry.

  
He felt john press himself on him. Their erections touching. John tilted his head and planted a open mouthed kiss on the soft spot behind Sherlock's ear. Then the kiss grew deeper. John sucked at the soft skin harder. Sherlock felt the skin breaking. The salt water making the open skin burn. but it was the sweetest burning sensation ever.

  
Then Sherlock felt the tentacle shove deeper in him. But it wasn't uncomfortable or wasn't even struggling to get inside. It felt like the tentacle was dripping with something that made it far more comfortable than it should be.

  
Then he felt john breathing over his ear. And then john murmured in a low voice, "In case you are wondering, that is not just a tentacle luv. That's one of my eight secondary phallic organs. And as you begged for them. You are gonna get a taste of them. Each and every one. I am just starting here."  
Sherlock just moaned in answer.

  
He felt a long tongue licking at his neck, then his jaw.  
And the tentacle at his entrance now started to probe him. Going in and out. With each thrust the tentacle brushed over his prostrate. The action making his nerves run like electric wire.

  
“yes. My god yes.” Sherlock was closed his eyes and moaned in his throat.  
“Say yes as much as you like now. It will be just no and please don’t in a few minute Sherlock.”

  
Then John let go of Sherlock. Retreated his hands that were pinning Sherlock on the boulder.  
Instead two fleshy tentacles, emerged from water like a serpent and caught Sherlock’s wrists. The cold and slimy appendage wetting his arms.

  
Then two more gripped his leg and lifted him up like a toy , just a little bit over the water surface. Spreading his legs. The one tentacle was still in him. Fucking him in a steady pace.

  
Sherlock was just panting at the moment. He was losing the ability of forming words in the rush of lust. His own cock wrapped by the dripping tentacle, which had started to stroke up and down and giving a little pressure once in a while.

  
And then Sherlock saw it clearly. The inhuman sized penis of the inhuman being in front of him. Erect and leaking. On its full glory. Moonlight glistening over the tip. The wet head, already getting covered with precum reflecting the luminescence.

 

  
A Terror ran through Sherlock on the thoughts of the huge thing inside him.  
“Don’t get so afraid. It will fit. I am gonna make it sure that it fits luv.”  
Sherlock whined.

  
And then John came closer.

  
One of the appendages started to explore Sherlock’s body. The lubricant spreading over his moonlit chest. Running over is nipple. Flicking at the hard nub. Each wet lick sending a sensation through his nerves than ended up at his prostrate and groin. Sherlock growled in impatience.

  
“You are an impatient one. Aren’t you?” John growled.

 

  
Then there was an empty feeling. The tentacle was out of him.  
And in the next second, Sherlock felt the tip of the monstrous cock at his hole. The head was just in and Sherlock started to squirm. Terrified at the thought at the thing inside him. But the lust spreading over him made him unable to do anything but to want it inside.

  
“God. It has been so long that I had a human in my heat. Let alone a beautiful one.” John growled.  
“Please more. I want more.” Sherlock was whimpering.

  
“And I will give it to you, you pretty one.” And John pushed more.  
Sherlock screamed. The huge phallus entering him with struggle.  
“It’s too big, I can’t.”

  
“Relax .You can .You will in a minute…Actually you have to. I am not stopping unless my heat ceases.” John huffed.  
And with the last word, John shoved himself fully in Sherlock.

  
The cry that Sherlock led out broke the silence of the horizon.

  
Sherlock felt like he was stuffed upto his stomach. It was so uncomfortable. And so overwhelmingly good at the same time. The tentacle around his cock tightened. He could sense the wet sensation of the appendages precum over his nipple, his cock, on his hands. The cum smearing over his legs,  
“My god you are noisy. We have to take care of that.”

  
Sherlock felt a cold touch on his lips. He opened his eye to see one of the leaking tentacles darting on his lips, leaving trails of precum. He opened his mouth involuntarily.  
The appendage entered his mouth in full force, Sherlock almost gagged at the brutal force and the size. He wasn’t sure he was able to accommodate the thing in his mouth.  
“Open your jaws and suck it.” John growled.

 

  
Sherlock did as he was commanded. He tasted the bitter salty cum. The smooth flesh was moving slowly in his mouth. Fucking his face.  
And John increased his pace a little.

  
Sherlock sensed the movement in his arsehole, the thick meaty phallus moving in him like a piston. Faster than before. His prostate permanently squeezed by them. Sherlock started to rock his arse a little to match the pace, why continuously sucking at the tentacle in his mouth. He felt saliva mixed with cum dripping from his lips. His hole was dripping lubricants. John was growling over him. Increasing his pace with each passing second.

  
Sherlock felt another cold touch at his butthole. And he realized it was another of the secondary phalluses trying to enter in him.

  
His eyes went wide and he tried to scream. But being gagged by another tentacle, all he could manage was a grunt.  
John removed the tentacle from his mouth and raised his eyebrow in question.

 

  
Sherlock tilted his head so it was touching the rock and he panted. “I can’t take that much. It’s already too much. I am full..”

  
“You have to. You can. Trust me. Just relax. I am going to take care of you.” The inhuman being in front of Sherlock said in a softer tone. Looking in his eyes.  
And Sherlock obliged. He was stretched beyond expectation. He had no idea how even the tip of the tentacle managed to enter in him.

  
But it did, without even breaking the skin. The tip slowly found its way in Sherlock, followed by the whole of it. Creeping in him slowly, dripping in lubricants and pre cum.

  
And Sherlock screamed. Pleasure, ecstasy running through him, giving him out of the world sensations. The grip in his hands and legs tightened. And the appendage which was in his mouth mere minutes ago now wrapped around his throat.

  
“Now scream all you want luv, I want to hear you scream as I break you down into pieces.” John growled. Low in his throat. Gripping Sherlock’s shoulder with his free hand. And thrust deeper.  
Sherlock lost ability to scream any more. He started to whimper.

  
The humongous cock trusted deep within Sherlock, along with the tentacle. The grip on Sherlock’s cock tightened. And the grip around his throat gave a little pressure..  
The waves of the thrust were reaching to Sherlock’s gut. His own release was coiling in him.

  
Then the appendage around his throat tightened more, cutting the way of oxygen for a mere second.

  
And Sherlock came, with a scream. An earth shattering orgasm. He blacked out.

  
He came back to his senses at the deep thrust. John was still moving, one, twice, thrice. And then john shrieked, and came in him. Followed by the hot liquid feeling him up. John’s cum, hot and thick in him. Dropping in seawater. Sherlock was covered in cum. Cum dripping from every secondary phallus. John’s face was buried in Sherlock’s neck. He was panting. The air tasted salty, made of seawater and sex.

 

  
John loosened his grip on Sherlock’s leg and Sherlock was standing again. He felt the flaccid cock and appendage slide out of him. Followed by gushing hot cum. He felt the cum dripping from his thighs.

 

  
“Looks like someone needs a good cleanup. But before that…”  
John released the grip in Sherlock’s throat and lifted the tentacle suggestively .sticking his tongue out.

  
Sherlock took the cue and opened his mouth. Taking and sucking every bit of cum oozing from it. Flicking the soft flesh with his lips.

  
“That’s more like it.” John said in a pleased voice and crushed his mouth over Sherlock’s, tasting himself, tasting the ethereal human being. Sherlock tasted like nectar, mixed with the salty taste of his own cum.

 

  
John broke the kiss and looked at him. The parted lips, the ocean blue eyes. The flushed face. The curly hair flat with forehead because of sweat. And felt a wave of affection rushing in him.

  
“Want to go to a moonlit swim with me? I promise I won’t let you drown.” He said, moving the hair from Sherlock’s tired eyes.  
Sherlock smiled.

  
“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me>>>>> Hell  
> Confirmed.
> 
> Find me at [tumblr](http://love-in-mind-palace.tumblr.com)  
> I run a pretty decent blog.


End file.
